One Cannot Comprehend
by Jaina.Jedi.Girl
Summary: This is Belle's Disney Mothers story. PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEEe review. thats all i ask. even flames are okay, i just want to know how i can improve or tone it down! PLEASE REVIEW! :
1. Chapter 1

So this is part 1, guys of my Belle Disney Mothers stories

So this is part 1, guys of my Belle Disney Mothers stories. I hope you enjoy it as much as (I'm assuming, since none of you review!) The Reigning Heir, Snow White's story about her and her newborn daughter Delia. If you haven't read it, check it out, I'm assuming I did a pretty darned well job! Anyway, my Kingdom Keepers story is in the works of getting a part 2. I really want to get the first three chapters of all Disney Mothers stories out before I work on KK Part 2. I'll try and work on it, however. Also, email me at

And let me know if I should write a story about Pocahontas and her son. I don't really want to do a story on her, because of her historical story, but a drabble or poem might happen. MIGHT happen, I said. I'm definitely going to write about Jane Porter and Giselle and their experiences as becoming or learning they are going to become a mother, and most likely a poem from Robin Hood's POV about Maid Marian and his first child.

Also, email me

to let me know if I should write an Elizabeth Turner story. I just love this idea of Disney Mothers, but honestly, I had started out with only the 6 princesses, but now am coming up with all these ideas! But, Pocahontas and Elizabeth are only possibilities. So let me know what you want!

On another note, I named the prince James, because that is one of my favorite names. Eric, and Phillip are taken already, and since the possibility of an Elizabeth Turner story might arise, I don't want to use 'Will' for short of 'William'. So…yeah.

Here we go!!

* * *

Belle had been lying in bed for a month straight, a pile of books stacked on the spot her husband usually slept in. Thrilled that she would finally be called 'Mama', Belle had been even more thrilled to have the doctor tell her and her husband of ten months James that from the belly shape, Belle probably was going to have a boy. Belle had always wanted a son first, for some reason—perhaps a hint from fate telling her she would one day become a princess.

"Beellle," sang James, entering the bedroom. Belle laughed, and watched her husband clumsily trip, catch himself, and have a pancake land on his head.

"Oh, James!" Belle giggled, attempting to stand up.

"Ah, ah, ah! No, you don't! You stay _in _the bed until the baby is out of _its _bed."

"I would hardly call it a bed. It's more of a playground," she laughed, placing her hands on her large stomach. She was due any day. Placing the breakfast tray beside her waist on the other side of her, James sat down and—using a spoon—scooped up a piece of burnt oatmeal. He had wanted to do something kind for Belle, and had insisted to the cooks that he was to cook and, if Belle let him, feed Belle until she was in proper condition.

"Maybe it is a boy, then."

"Oh! Oh, come here, James," said Belle hurriedly. James's eyes widened and he turned white as the linen Belle was covered in.

"Is it time? Should I call for the midwife? Mrs. Po—"

"No, no, no, the baby's kicking. Again," said Belle happily. She took James's strong hand and placed it on her belly. He always liked to feel the baby, even if he wasn't _feeling _it exactly.

"It's a strong kicker," James stated. Belle smiled. The kicking had stopped, and James took off his hand from his wife's stomach. He kissed her passionately, and then moved the books to the floor so that he could lie beside her.

"I know that's for sure. He or she will definitely keep us up at night when it arri—"

"What? What is it, Belle? Is it kicking again?"

"N-No. I…I think…I…ooh!! I think it's time, James!" cried Belle. James, horrorstricken, jumped up, and then his horror turned to glee.

"I'm going to become a father! A…a father! A—"

"_JAMES!_" Belle shrieked.

"Oh right! Mrs. Potts! Midwife! Hurry! It's time! Come quickly! Quickly!"

Belle screamed again, and James took her hand.

"Oh, Belle, hold on, just think that when this pain is over—"

"OH!!"

"Right."

Mrs. Potts came in with a towel, hot water, a blanket, and some other necessary supplies. The midwife, Rachel, had also come in. Chip, skipping, had entered the room, too.

"Excuse me, Monsieur, I am afraid that you will need to leave," said Rachel.

"What?! She's my wife!"

"Please, Monsieur…"

"Fine! Oh, no you don't Chip, even if you were allowed, you would be scarred for life if you stayed in that room. Come along!" James chattered nervously. Chip turned on his heel and left the room, James behind him. Shutting the door, James bit his lip as he heard Belle's wails still.

"A father! A father! Well, it better be a boy, because I'm not going to let her go through this again! Oh, what have I done? It was simple, simple it was, and now we had to go through all of this!"

Chip left his Master pacing and chattering away to himself, and headed towards the kitchen. James didn't notice.

* * *

Nineteen hours later, Belle still yelled away. James's eyes were red, and he was still wearing the clothes he had been wearing in the morning: a white, puffy-sleeved shirt, brown trousers, and his hair hanging at his shoulders without his normal ponytail. He paced and paced, and soon it reached twenty-two hours. Suddenly, Belle stopped. And instead, a baby's cry was taken heed. Then more wails, but James—though he desperately wanted to be there with Belle—fought the urge to come blasting through the room and take out the baby himself. If indeed there was only one baby.

For another seven minutes, James waited anxiously, hearing a baby cry, Belle holler, and then—another baby's wail mixed into the boisterous symphony called birth.

He couldn't take it anymore, and ran into the room.

Bloodstained sheets, Belle panting with her eyes closed and her head rested against a pillow, and two babies crying in the arms of the midwife and Mrs. Potts came to James's bright blue eyes.

"Twins?" he asked Mrs. Potts, the midwife, and Belle weakly. They all nodded in unison.

"Twins," confirmed Mrs. Potts.

It went black for James.

Belle, however, was very much conscious, just tired.

Even more thrilled that she was the mother of two babies, Belle laughed silently as she realized James had passed out. Mrs. Potts gave Belle a cleaned baby who was still crying and shrieking and bundled up in a blanket, and she attended to James. Calling in Lumiere, she threw sheets over Belle.

"Sacre bleu! Cogsworth! Get in here!" Cogsworth and Lumiere dragged James out of the room while Belle watched, tiredly.

Rachel handed Belle another bundle, and smiled.

"Congratulations, Mademoiselle. You have a baby girl and a baby boy."


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it's taken so long! Ok, due to popular demand this chapter is out, and so will finish One Cannot Comprehend, The Reining Heir, and my Kingdom Keepers stories hopefully by tomorrow! I have tons of homework, and writing stories will be my breaks. And my birthday was two days ago, so I'm reading a Star Wars comic book I got for that. I am also going to write (maybe, I hope at least) Jane Porter and Tarzan's first story. I watched Tarzan three times in a row (it's one of my favorites) and that inspired me greatly to start their story. Until I finish OCC, TRH, and KK, it'll wait though. And, on the same yet different note, OCC (One Cannot Comprehend) was originally, I believe, written with Lumiere appearing to have a regular accent on text, but now I wrote him seemingly speaking with a French accent. I advise you to remember that 'er' in French is pronounced like the double e at the end of Renee. (ay)

Note that the historical facts are most undoubtedly wrong.

So anyway—

HERE WE GO!!

The twins were now a month old. Having Belle and James's daughter named Rose after the very thing that brought them together; and the prince and princess's son named after James's late younger brother, Rupert.

Rose and Rupert looked a good deal like their parents. Rupert was pale, though his body was scattered with freckles, and he had his father's bright blue eyes, with specks of darker and lighter bright blue. His hair was a light brown, just lighter than Belle's own hair color. Rose had chocolate brown eyes with bright blue and gold flecks, and she had a pale body with a small round mole just to the left of the right corner of her mouth. Her hair was dark red, so that it was almost brown.

One day, while it was Rose's feeding turn, Lumiere knocked on the door. James threw a blanket over Belle and Rose; Belle was rocking Rose in a handcrafted rocking chair, made by Belle's old librarian's son, Paul. Paul's wife, Ellie, was three months pregnant with their first child, whom they hoped would be a girl.

"Monsieur, zair is aye yong man at ze door, witz hes wife, Mademoiselle L'Ecuairee. Zay claim to be Belle's cousins. Zay are at se foyer, presently. Should I let zem com and see Belle?" Lumiere asked in his rich French accent. James looked confusedly at his wife.

"What is this Mademoiselle L'Ecuairee's husband's name?" asked James.

"Monsieur Illyich Rosier," said Belle clearly. James looked at her.

"You know of him?" asked Lumiere.

"He _is _my cousin," said Belle quietly, "and so I will see him. But he may not come in. _I _will go see _him _and tell the guards not to let him leave the foyer. I wrote L'Ecuairee a letter when I was five months pregnant with the twins, and shortly after James and my engagement. She is my cousin-in-law and was an old neighbor when I lived in England, before Papa and I moved to France. However, my true cousin, Illyich, was always very power-hungry. It was a mistake to write to my old friend, and I'm sure she knows that I am now Princess of France. Also, when I was nine, Illyich told everyone I was…was—w-was a—a…," Belle began; a tear fell down her cheek. Lumiere quietly excused himself with a signal from James.

"Belle, please, don't say anymore," James pleaded, hating to see her upset. It made him want to blast this Illyich and his wife to China.

"No, no. He…he said I was something along the lines of a 'young girl who didn't know anything,' and so he paid all of the boys to…to try and…and _get _me," Belle said sadly. She looked at her husband, whose mouth was open in shock.

"He did it until I was fourteen, and he was quite wealthy. Every birthday he would come for the party, and would pay them each one gold coin extra than last year, as well as the amount of coins he had paid them total. Until, of course, we moved to France; L'Ecuairee lived there previously. Papa never knew anything about Illyich, though L'Ecuairee did. She was my best friend, too—what could I not tell her? She liked that in a man, she said, and she married him one year later."

James was off the bed—where he had been sitting before Belle's story—and now by Belle's side. He was clutching her petite hand and watching her.

"Belle, why didn't you tell me this before? None of them actually did anything did they? I'd kill them all by myself! They're all sons of a—," James began, but Belle glared at him sternly, yet tenderly. She knew how hard it was for James to control his temper still, especially when she was upset with something or someone (which was rarely).

"No, none of them did anything! I wouldn't let them, of course. And…I was afraid, that you'd get mad at them when I first thought about telling you. You know how you sometimes are," she said, giggling. James kissed her on the cheek.

Handing James a now sleeping Rose, he took her carefully and kissed his daughter on her forehead. Belle was still quite sore, he knew—and especially tired.

"Lumiere? Could you please get Mrs. Potts and ask her—"

"No fear, dear, I am already here," Mrs. Potts said suddenly. She was slightly flushed. Coming hurriedly up the stairs, Belle saw a new look that she had never seen before in Mrs. Belladonna Potts—anger.

"Why, Mrs. Potts are you alright?" Belle asked kindly.

"That Monsieur Illyich! Have him blasted out of France forever!" Mrs. Potts muttered.

"Yes, mmhmm, I know the feeling," Belle replied angrily. Mrs. Potts was too flustered to notice.

"Please. Mrs. Potts, could you watch the twins? James and I need to have a word with _Monster_ Ill_yuck_," Belle said. James snickered.

"You're actually more attractive when you're angry," he noted out loud. Mrs. Potts chuckled, and entered the room in which Rose and Rupert were sleeping soundly.

Belle whacked her husband playfully on his abs, and he kissed her intimately.

"Eh hem. Master? Belle? Ze Monsieur Illyich Rosier is waiting for zyou; he zays eef 'e waits any longer he will personally come up her to zee ees cousen with Mademoiselle L'Ecuairee, and ze guards weel be be'eded," said Lumiere, mocking Illyich. Belle laughed, and took James's hand.

"I'll be holding your hand the entire time," James assured Belle. She squeezed his hand in reply, and he kissed her on the cheek as they walked.

Entering the foyer, Monsieur Illyich Rosier and his wife, Mademoiselle L'Ecuairee stood; while Illyich was boasting to Cogsworth about 'back home' and how he was wealthy and—to sum it up—blowing his own horn, his wife stood awkwardly, watching her husband puff his chest into the air and hold his chin high. Belle noticed, as her old friend came into view, that she held her hands protectively over her stomach.

"Eh-hem, I announce, their Royal Highnesses, Prince James Anthony Lucas Blake Hoodler, and Princess Belle Emmalyne Woods Hoodler, Heirs to the Throne of France," announced the Royal Announcer, Germaine.

"Thank you," Belle said. It was out of habit, for she knew she wasn't really supposed to thank the servants.

"Belle!" cried L'Ecuairee, throwing her arms out. Suddenly she remembered her place, and stepped backwards.

"Ree," Belle greeted. She rushed towards her old friend, hugging her tightly. She had done her no harm. Gingerly, Belle moved around her cousin, hoping not to touch him; in England, he had been quite the 'player'.

"How is my favorite cousin?" Illyich asked, smiling wickedly. James rushed to Belle's side.

"What do you want, _Monsieur_?" Belle asked icily. Illyich opened his arms and walked swiftly towards Belle. James stepped angrily in front of Belle.

Illyich had been walking so fast, he ran into James.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" demanded Illyich. "Some pompous, dim pretty-boy who married my cousin because of her beauty, are you? Well tell me, Prince James, what is it that you know about her?" Illyich asked, as though he suddenly knew everything about Belle.

"She is the woman that I love, the one that changed me forevermore. Her favorite color is crystal blue, though it changes back and forth from crystal blue to dark bright blue; her favorite outfit in her wardrobe is a green day dress that she wears quite often. Her favorite book is _Treasure Island _and she was born in November, on the twenty-second. Her mother's name was Anna, her father's was Maurice; she lived in England until fourteen, when her mother died."

"So you know some things. What is her dress size?" asked Illyich, smiling venomously.

James smacked Illyich across his jaw, then when Illyich was on the floor from the impact James kicked him in the groin.

"_HOW IS THAT FOR A DRESS SIZE_?" James roared. Belle grabbed her husband's arm.

"Please, James, control your temper. We have to know what he's here for _before_ you kill him. It may be important," said Belle quickly, a smile nearly escaping her lips at the words 'before you kill him'. Cogsworth and another servant, Gregory, were attempting to help Illyich up from his state on the ground. Mademoiselle L'Ecuairee watched, seeming bored.

"Fine," James said, his voice cracking.

"You never answered my question, Monsieur Rosier. What is it that you want from us?" asked Belle.

"Not from both of you. From you alone," Illyich said, pointing evilly at Belle. She blinked and took James's hand.

"What do you want from _me_?" asked Belle, her voice high-pitched.

"You can't do anything to her," James spat.

"We'll see about that. You are royalty, now, Belle."

"And? If James hadn't been a prince anyways, I'd be royalty. He treats me well, and I think with that warning you'd better leave," Belle said, venom icing her words.

"I…I need money," Illyich admitted quietly. Belle sent away Cogsworth, Lumiere, Gregory, and Germaine. The seven guards remained, as always.

"This is what you came for? _Money_?!" L'Ecuairee suddenly cried out. Belle stared in shock, as did James—though the latter still maintained his angry mouth.

"B-B-But, I—," Illyich began. It was made obvious that Illyich respected and was afraid of his wife in some sense.

"I'm bearing your child, and you ask for money? I am so sorry Belle. That is not what we came for. We…we sort of did. It was my idea. I…Illyich lost his wealth when he became disowned. All the rest of our relatives have shunned us. You are the only one left, Belle," said L'Ecuairee. Belle smiled.

"James?" she said. "Excuse us. We'll just be a moment. Guards? Please escort these humble visitors to the dining room? We shall discuss this over dinner. The common one, please," said Belle. "Oh—we'll be there shortly," she added.

Leading her husband to the library, which was south of the common dining room, Belle consulted James in hushed tones.

"Belle we shouldn't trust them. Not if she loves that creature," James said sourly.

"Oh, James. Let's provide them with a small cottage, and the baby's needs. They can afford otherwise. And perhaps a job for Illyich?" Belle said.

"No. He hurt you in the past," James said angrily. "It's done."

"No, not done."

"We have to raise our own children, Belle. I'm not about to help raise a third child." Belle realized she had hit a tender spot in James's heart.

"I'm sorry, James," Belle apologized sincerely. James kissed her intimately, as if replying, 'That's alright, and you have blessed me with two of the three most wonderful joys of my life, and have forever saved me. You are my other half, for I have given half of my heart to you, so how could I be angry with you, an angel from heaven?'

Hand in hand, the two walked towards the common dining room. Giving her friend and monster of a cousin a suitable cottage for a family of four, and a job for Illyich as a baker, Belle and James quickly returned to their children.

Belle, removing half of the top of her pink dress to feed Rupert, shuddered at the thought of poor L'Ecuairee. She would have to do this for Illyich's child soon.

But then again, L'Ecuairee loved Illyich. Or so she claimed.

James was holding Rose.

"No more contact," he said. Belle nodded.

"I promise," she said. It hurt her to know James would never soften completely to the idea of family, even if he now had his own. Yes of course, he loved his children. Yes of course, he loved his wife. Like most fathers and husband do; James probably loved them more. But Belle knew it would take time for James to adjust to the idea of soon, when the twins reached about ten months old, have to have their own room. Which would mean decorating and furnishing the room. And later, spending time with his children. There was so much about James's past that she found hard to believe; but then again, her own past was hard to believe for James. Perhaps that was why they belonged to each other. Not only did they both have people taunt them growing up, their pasts were hidden internally—a blanket of readjustment to life overshadowing the pasts of James and Belle Hoodler.


	3. Chapter 3

I am having issues with renaming our beloved, ex-beastly prince James to Adam, which is his birthname. I hope you enjoy this, however: the third chapter of One Cannot Comprehend.

Therefore, he is referred to as Adam this story.

Love and Hugs,

Leia

HERE WE GO!!!

"Belle," Adam inquired his wife somberly.

"Yes?" Belle replied, pecking him on the cheek.

"Well…it's just that…we've been getting letters from the townspeople," Adam began.

"And?" asked Belle, taking Adam's hand underneath the table. Eating breakfast without the twins had not happened in seven months, from the last two months of Belle's pregnancy to the last five that had gone by with Rose and Rupert in the castle.

"They say Illyich is the worst baker there can possibly be. Apparently, after Lumiere's trip to town, his bakery was not there."

"What ever happened to the L'Amoure bakery, then?" Belle asked, truly concerned.

"They say it was vandalized, but it's just a rumor. We must, however, make sure our civilians L'Ecuairee and Illyich Rosier are well," Adam explained. Belle nodded and squeezed his hand. Finishing up her porridge, she stood up and pulled Adam from the table.

"Wowel!" he said. What he really said was 'Belle', but it was muffled with a whole two pancakes in his mouth at that moment.

"Oh, come on, Adam. I think you've gotten your daily calories for today," Belle teased.

Reaching the children's nursery, they found a horrific sight. Rupert and Rose were gone, the window open and the tapestry flying. Mrs. Potts was tied up in a corner, a rope preventing her from screaming. Belle shrieked, and threw her arms around Adam.

Where were Rose and Rupert?

"LUMIERE! COGSWORTH!" Adam bellowed, making Belle and Mrs. Potts jump. Belle's face was hidden in her husband's shoulder, her body shaking violently.

"Belle, everything will be alright. I love you," Adam said, struggling to maintain his casual speaking tone.

Lumiere and Cogsworth entered, slightly distraught.

"What is it Master?"

"Untie Mrs. Potts. Mrs. Potts, I'm terribly sorry--,"

"It was Monsieur and Madame Rosier! They took—they took---they took the babies! Out they went, ten minutes ago! You may catch them, hurry!" Mrs. Potts was hysterical. Belle looked into Adam's eyes, her own brown ones wide with worry.

"Stay here, Belle. I will go after them."

"They're gone!" was all Belle could manage. Mrs. Potts, Lumiere, and Cogsworth were watching in horror.

"Come with me, Cogsworth—Lumiere. I want five guards, three other servants. We are spreading out to go after the Rosiers."

"I'm coming!" Belle choked out.

"No, Belle, what if they are armed and dangerous? No, stay, and the twins shall return."

Belle gazed into Adam's brilliant blue eyes, trust and faith pouring out of her heart into his.

"Come back to me," Belle said, and they kissed swiftly. Adam ran out of the room, while Mrs. Potts attempted to console her adored mistress.

"Gone. Gone! With my old friend…he…not trust…doesn't get hurt…"

Mrs. Potts could hardly tell what Belle was blubbering about, but she just repeated soothing words like 'I know,' and 'Adam is strong', and 'they wouldn't dare hurt them.'

Belle knew, somewhere in her heart, that one of her loved children was protecting the other. How, she knew not, but a mother's instinct told her one of them was stronger. One of them had a destiny.


End file.
